Angel's Kiss
by UndergroundRampage
Summary: Mello sangat tertekan tanpa Matt disisinya. Kenapa Matt tidak ada bersamanya? Well, itu semua kembali ke Mello. Collab with Dragon Rhapsody, R&R 8D


**A collab Fic made by UndergroundRampage and Dragon Rhapsody**

**Author's note: **Oke, fic ini mungkin agak membingungkan. The point is, bila angka romawi di atas setiap bagian di urutkan, cerita yang natural akan tergambarkan. Kami juga tidak menulis POV ke siapakah part tersebut.

**UndergroundRampage: **Kita dapet ide ini dari doujin Prince of Tennis :D  
**Dragon Rhapsody: ***glares* pantes rasanya pernah baca  
**UndergroundRampage: **Go back to Christmas Island, Santa.  
**Dragon Rhapsody:** H-how dare you! You're not getting any present this Christmas!

* * *

**Angel's Kiss**

**~III~**

_Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu kepadanya..._

Hujan deras mengguyur bumi pada malam yang gelap itu. Lampu jalan berkelap-kelip, menggantikan cahaya bintang dan bulan yang tertutup oleh kelamnya langit hitam. Sinar yang terpancar dari lampu mobil menemani semua orang. Suara sirene yang memekakan telinga pun adalah alasan mengapa malam hari itu belum mati.

Beberapa orang yang tengah menggenggam payung berhenti sejenak di dekat trotoar, memekik pelan sebelum mereka kembali berlari pergi. Sebagian dari mereka mengelilingi satu titik tertentu di tengah jalan. Para polisi menutup jalan, membuat klakson yang tidak sabar mendenging terus menerus.

_Namun mereka hanya keluar dari mulutku tanpa persetujuan..._

Paramedik berbaju putih menurunkan satu ranjang kecil dari dalam ambulans, membawanya ke tengah kerumunan orang yang masih berdecak dan berbincang-bincang, memandang titik tersebut. Titik dimana ada seseorang terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah bercucuran dari kepalanya. Darah yang terbawa larut bersama derasnya air hujan.

Aku menggali melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sangat mengganggu tersebut untuk melihat sesosok lelaki yang kukenal. Ia tengah diangkat ke atas ranjang. Aku menutup mulutku, memblok suara teriakan histeris yang nyaris tidak terkontrol.

_Lihatlah apa yang telah kulakukan..._

_

* * *

_

**~IV~**

"Ia telah mengalami pendarahan yang sangat parah dan tidak ada kemungkinan ia akan bangun dalam tempo waktu dekat." sang dokter berkata sambil melihat ke dalam mataku, menandakan bahwa ia serius. "Ia telah jatuh ke dalam koma yang dalam."

"S-saya mengerti." aku menunduk, memandang lantai marmer yang dingin tersebut. "Tapi ia akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Sang dokter terdiam sejenak. "Saya tidak bisa menjamin hal tersebut."

Nyaris saja aku melangkah ke depan dan meninju wajah pria tersebut. "...saya mengerti." aku melemaskan tanganku yang sudah gatal untuk memukuli dokter tak becus itu. Ia tersenyum sedikit sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

"Mello, Mello!" perempuan kuncir dua itu berlari ke arah ku. "Bagaimana kondisi Matt?"

Kali ini giliran aku yang terdiam.

"Mello? D-dia tidak apa-apa kan?"

"_He should be fine... he is Matt, after all." _aku tersenyum kepadanya sebelum aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dimana Matt terbaring. "Linda, bagaimana tanganmu?"

"Tidak sakit sama sekali." ia membalas senyumanku. "Lagipula aku ingin menolong Matt dengan mendonorkan darahku."

"Che. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berguna."

"Apa katamu? Kau jahat sekali, Mello!" ia mendorongku sekuat yang ia bisa namun, aku tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar tersebut, aku nyaris terjatuh melihat Matt yang biasanya cerah, kali ini terbaring tidak berdaya di kasur. Selang-selang infus menusuk memasuki lengannya dan masker oksigen menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Perban membalut kepalanya, tempat dimana pendarahan paling parah berasal.

* * *

**~I~**

Pelajaran olahraga baru saja berakhir. Sekarang saatnya pulang. Sudah sore. Aku berusaha mendapatkan napas lagi setelah lama sekali berlarian. Aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti pria dan duduk di kursi kayu dekat loker. Sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih terjatuh di pangkuanku dan otomatis aku menengok ke sebelah kanan. Satu botol minuman dilempar kearahku, dengan reflek aku menangkapnya.

"Melelahkan?" tanya suara yang sudah sangat jelas kukenal itu. "Aku benci pelajaran olahraga."

Aku terdiam dan meneguk air mineral dari botol transparan tersebut. "Kalau kau benci olahraga, kenapa kau ikut bermain bersamaku tadi?"

"_Well, it's different with you, you know?_ Maksudku, aku sangat menyukaimu dan-" Bocah itu terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah rambutnya ketika ia menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan.

Aku mengangkat satu alis. "Apa? Kau itu _gay_?"

Matt meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan ia melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. "M-maaf!" ia memutar badannya dan berlari keluar ruangan ganti sebelum aku bisa melakukan sesuatu. Lagipula, aku kan hanya bertanya apa dia itu gay atau tidak...

Aku berjalan menuju wastafel dan mengulang ekspresi yang kubuat tadi.

... ekspresi jijik.

* * *

**~V~**

"Dimana ini?" Aku membuka wajahku dan hidungku dapat menangkap aroma bunga betebaran di sekelilingku. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, seperti habis terbentur sesuatu yang keras. "Apa ada orang disini?"

"Hey." satu suara yang tidak kukenal dapat terdengar dari belakang. Otomatis, aku menoleh.

Melihat orang tersebut, aku mengernyitkan alisku. "L? Kenapa kau d-duduk di udara?"

"L? Siapa L?" Tanya orang tersebut. "Aku Ryuuzaki." pemuda berambut hitam itu berkata. "Dan aku ini malaikat."

"Malaikat?"

"Mail, kau sedang berada di dekat pintu maut." jelasnya. "Kau mengalami kecelakaan pada pukul 4 sore tadi dan sekarang kau sedang tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Kau adalah jiwamu disini. Pihak surga dan neraka sedang mempertimbangkan apakah kau harus kembali hidup atau dikirim ke surga atau neraka."

"A-apa? Bagaimana dengan Mello?"

Pemuda yang duduk di atas angin itu menghela napas dan dengan satu gerakan jari telunjuknya, sebuah cermin terlihat jelas. Di dalam cermin itu, ada sesosok pria ramping yang sedang duduk di sebelah pria lainnya. Ia terbaring di kasur dengan selang infus dan masker oksigen.

Sang pria berambut pirang itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Air berjatuhan dari matanya. Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang gadis dikuncir dua dengan perban di tangan kanannya, menepuk pundak si pirang, menghiburnya.

"Mello... Linda..."

"L- maksudku Ryuuzaki! Tolong bawa aku kembali!"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku disini hanya untuk menemanimu."

"Tapi Mello! Dia... menangis!"

Ryuuzaki menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya dia dagunya, berpikir. "Well." bisiknya. "Aku akan memberikan waktu 1 minggu. Bila dalam satu minggu Mihael mencium dirimu yang terbaring itu, aku akan membuatmu hidup kembali."

"Apa? Ta-tapi kami bukan... pacar..."

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Aku mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. "Y-ya."

* * *

**~II~**

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa, menjauhi Mello, keluar dari sekolah. _Shit_, aku lupa membawa tas sekolah ku. Bah, siapa yang peduli. Mello... dia memberikan aku tampang jijik... Aku tidak mau ia membenciku!

Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik membasahi bumi, membasahiku. Aku tidak peduli. Satu menit aku berlari dan tanpa kusadari, hujan telah turun dengan derasnya.

Tanpa melihat kanan ataupun kiri, aku membelah angin, melangkah ke jalan raya yang agak padat.

* * *

**~VII~**

"... tiga puluh tujuh kali tiga..." aku menaruh tanganku dibawah dagu untuk berpikir. "Berapa ya?"

Aku dapat merasakan bocah menyebalkan di belakangku tertawa. "Kemana otakmu yang pintar itu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku dan sebelum aku dapat memelototinya, teman sebangkunya sudah mendampratnya terlebih dahulu. "Near! Urusi urusanmu sendiri!"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju dengan Linda.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku telah menemukan diriku melamun, memandang keluar jendela. Bayang-bayang Matt duduk di sebelahku terus menghantuiku. Sial. Kenapa kejadian yang kemarin harus terjadi?

Bel pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor Wammy's House dengan tangan penuh dengan buku pelajaran. Ketika tiba di depan ruanganku, aku terdiam dan memutar gagang pintu tersebut.

"Heh? Kok tidak bisa terbuka?" gumamku. "Aku tidak menguncinya kok." aku terus mencoba memutar gagang perak tersebut sebelum Linda menghampiriku.

"Mello? Kau kenapa?"

"Pintunya tidak bisa terbuka."

"..." Linda tersenyum sesaat. Ia menyentuh gagang pintu kamarku dan memutarnya ke arah yang berlawanan. "Mello, kau mau datang ke rumah sakit lagi untuk melihat Matt nanti?"

Wajahku merona ketika menyadari betapa bodohnya aku. "Ya." aku berkata pelan dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

* * *

**~VI~**

"Hee..." aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Setahuku malaikat itu biasanya perempuan..."

"Hampir semua orang yang bertemu datang kesini berkata demikian." Ryuuzaki menjawab dengan nada monoton. Sepertinya dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan pernyataan tersebut. "Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa lelaki juga bisa menjadi malaikat."

"Hey!" aku meneriakan rasa keberatanku.

"Aku hanya bercanda." ia tersenyum.

Melalui cermin yang telah menggantikan posisi televisi, aku melihat Mello dan Linda berjalan keluar dari ruanganku.

* * *

**~VIII~**

"Ryuuzaki..." aku memanggil nama itu.

"Ada apa?" ia muncul di belakangku secara mendadak.

"Kenapa aku tidak merasakan lapar, haus atau kantuk?"

"Well, seperti yang kukatakan, kau yang disini hanyalah jiwamu. Bukan fisik."

Aku mengangguk mendengar penejelasan malaikat itu sebelum perhatianku kembali beralih ke cermin yang belum juga hilang. Disana, aku dapat melihat Mello.

"..." aku terdiam sesaat melihat kelakuannya yang sangat tidak biasa. Semua orang menertawai tingkahnya yang benar-benar bukan Mello itu. Namun, bagiku, itu tidak lucu. Tidak ada yang lucu. Tidak ada yang pantas ditertawai.

Aku dapat mendengar Ryuuzaki menghela napas. Ia menepuk pundakku lembut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

**~IX~**

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar tempat dimana Matt dirawat. Aku duduk di kursi dekat ranjang dan menatap anak yang terbaring tidak berdaya itu sambil merenungi apa yang telah kulakukan. Angin berhembus meniup setiap helai rambut milik kami.

Aku dapat mendengar pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, disana, sesosok gadis berambut coklat dikuncir dua muncul, lagi.

"Mello, ini sudah waktu makan siang..." bisiknya pelan.

Aku tersenyum sedikit sambil menggeleng. "Aku masih mau disini." Diluar dugaanku selama ini, ternyata Linda tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Sudah lima hari lamanya sejak Matt terbaring koma di ranjang tersebut namun, dokter berkata kondisinya semakin memarah. Pendarahannya memang sudah berhenti tetapi, bagian tengkoraknya retak, sudah sedikit menyeret bagian otak. Pilihan yang terburuk adalah operasi.

"Linda..." aku memanggil nama tersebut. Linda yang sedang melamun, langsung menengok. "...kalau seandainya Matt meninggalkan kita-"

"Kau bilang apa, Mello?" Bentaknya keras. "Kau ini temannya! Sudah seharusnya kamu percaya bahwa ia bisa menghadapi semua ini!"

"Aku juga mau percaya akan hal itu! Hanya saja... melihat kondisinya saat ini... ia terlihat sangat menderita... kupikir lebih baik bila ia pergi, jadi ia tak harus merasakan rasa sakit lagi."

Linda nyaris saja membentakku keras, aku dapat melihat hal tersebut dari kedua pipinya yang memerah. Ia berjalan ke depan dan memandang Matt. "...mungkin kau benar." Perkataan itu membuatku tersentak. "Namun bila ia pergi, siapa lagi yang dapat menggantikan posisi seorang Matt di sampingmu? Siapa lagi yang akan bersedia membantumu dalam melakukan segala hal?"

Aku tidak menyangka aku akan mengatakan ini tapi, perempuan itu benar. Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa tanpa kehadiran bocah berambut merah tersebut. Matt telah bersama denganku sejak saat aku mendengar nama itu. Ia selalu ada untuk tersenyum kepadaku sejak ia mengenalku. Ia selalu siap menghiburku; memberitahu bahwa aku adalah nomor satu baginya. Tanpa Matt, mungkin nyaliku sudah ciut ketika aku berhadapan dengan Near.

Dan tanpa aku... Matt akan tetap menjadi Matt.

* * *

**~X~**

Aku menatap ke arah cermin dimana aku dapat melihat bayangan Mello dan Linda ada di sebelah tubuhku. Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan. Tanpa kusadari, air bercucuran dari mataku. _'Apa mereka akan melepasku begitu saja?'_

"Matt... kau punya dua hari untuk tetap bernafas di dunia." Ryuuzaki memotong. "Dan seiring waktu berjalan, kondisi tubuhmu akan semakin melemah."

"Aku tahu hal itu." Aku mengusap mataku. "Namun bila ini yang terbaik bagi Mello, aku rela."

* * *

**~XII~**

Sudah genap seminggu sejak Matt terbaring di kasur putih tersebut. Kondisinya semakin memarah seiring waktu berjalan. Dokter berkata ia sudah tak bisa diselamatkan. Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana anak itu berada, masih dengan selang infus dan masker oksigen.

_Bila seandainya kau pergi, apa kau akan terus memperhatikanku dari atas sana?_

Aku memaku padanganku ke tubuh Matt. Google jingga masih menyangkut di lehernya. "...Matt..." aku berbisik. "Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku akan berkunjung... Aku minta maaf bila aku memandangmu aneh ketika kau berkata bahwa kau itu _gay_. Aku hanya tidak bisa menyangka, orang seperti dirimu..." aku berhenti. "_Anyway... farewell_..."

_Sakit rasanya melepasmu... namun, aku tidak mau kau terus menderita karena diriku._

Aku membukukkan tubuhku dan aku mengecup dahinya lembut. Air mata berjatuhan, mengalir di wajahnya yang lembut.

_So long, honey..._

Ketika kata-kata itu menyusup kedalam otakku, aku dapat merasakan tangan Matt menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku tersentak dan menjauhkan wajahku untuk melihat kedua matanya telah terbuka.

Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu ia berikan ketika ia bertemu denganku. Senyuman yang kurindukan. Senyuman yang telah kutunggu selama satu minggu.

"Hey." Panggilnya pelan.

Dari kejauhan, siluet Ryuuzaki muncul dan ia berbisik, "Heh, aku harus mencari orang lain untuk mendapatkan hiburan." Dengan itu, ia menghilang.

* * *

**~XI~**

"_What's the time_, Ryuuzaki?" Aku bertanya sambil memeluk kakiku dan membenam dagu ku ke dekat dengkul ku.

"...5 menit." Ryuuzaki menjawab sambil melihat jam yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menghidupkanku kembali? Atau memperpanjang waktuku?"

"_Life or death... is not mine to decide_..." Mendengar hal itu, aku menghela napas dan memandang Mello yang sedang berdiri di dekat tubuhku di ruangan dalam rumah sakit.

_Well, I want to believe that everything is gonna be okay... _

_And I will._

_Always keep the faith with you._

**～ おわり ～**


End file.
